1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot-plug type optical module.
2. Related Background Art
An optical module of the pluggable type, which is used in such a manner that the optical module loading with a light emitting unit and/or a light receiving unit is installed in a host board, was known in the prior art. This optical module is generally fixed to the host board, as shown in FIG. 28A and FIG. 28B, through engagement between a hook 41 provided in the host board and a projection 15 provided in a housing 14 of the optical module. The optical module thus fixed is dismounted in the following manner from the host board. In the first step, as shown in FIGS. 28A and 28B, a wedge-shaped actuator 50 is slid along a direction of an arrow to be pushed against the hook 41. This results in lifting the hook 41 up along a slant surface of the actuator 50, whereby the hook 41 is disengaged from the projection 15. While the hook 41 is kept in a dismounted state, the optical module is then drawn out of the host board.